Twister
by ViceCityfan
Summary: In the middle of filing for divorce, TV weather man Felix Kjellberg (Pewdiepie) comes back to get the divorce papers from his tornado chasing wife, Jo, so he can marry his new fiancée, Marzia Bisognin. With the papers not signed, Jo wants Felix to come along on one final chase with her and the rest of the team so they can deploy DOROTHY. *Enjoy! :)
1. Prologue: June, 1969

**Alright, so here is my first Twister fanfic. This is one of my all time favorite movies, I've seen it like over a thousand times. **

**This will be a Twister/Web Shows crossover with two different characters. For all you fans of Pewdiepie, he will be playing Bill Harding's role, only his name stays as Felix Kjellberg. In this story, Felix will be older, just imagine him being 36 years old. ;) And instead of being a famous YouTuber, because YouTube did not exist in 1996, he is a storm chaser with hopes of becoming a weather man.**

**For Jo's last name, it will be Kjellberg instead of Harding. She will be a year younger than Felix, making her 35. **

**For the role of Dr. Melissa Reeves, she will be replaced by Marzia Bisognin. (Did I spell her last name right?) She will be playing as a young reproductive therapist from Italy who is Felix's fiancée, but technically Jo and Felix are still married and are in the process of getting a divorce. Marzia will be younger than Felix at 26 years old. All other characters remain the same and maybe, Maya the pug might make an appearance. :)**

***I do NOT own Twister, it is owned by director Jan de Bont and Warner Bros.* **

**With that being said, please enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Prologue  
June, 1969

The night was hot and a storm was approaching towards a small farmhouse in Norman, Oklahoma. Thunder roared and lightning tore across the night sky. It was late June and definitely tornado season.

Downstairs in the kitchen, the farmer, and the owner of the farmhouse was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee. The thundering and lightening continued and in the living room, he could hear the weather report on the small television set. The words TORNADO WARNING were written in bold lettering across the screen.

Walking out the kitchen, he took a sip of his coffee and turned his attention to the news report. The weather man was issuing a tornado warning for all counties.

-"Tornado warning continues now and has been extended officially right now. They've extended it for all Oklahoma counties. There calling for all of Oklahoma but right now-"

As a big strike of lightning tore through the night sky, the farmers attention was turned towards the window. His eyes grew wide in horror and he hurried upstairs to wake his wife up.

In another bedroom, a small girl of about five years old was fast asleep when all of a sudden, the loud roar of thunder woke her up. She looked out the window to see a flash of lightning light up the night.

"Jo," the mother said, opening the door to the bedroom. "Come on."

Jo looked over at her mother who hurried into the room. "What is it mommy?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Come on sweetie, let's get up, come on," the mother replied. She held out her arms and picked up Jo from the bed. "It's okay, honey, mama's got you."

At that moment, Jo's father ran into the bedroom with a panicked look on his face.

"We need to get down to the storm cellar right now!" he exclaimed.

"What's happening?" Jo cried out, feeling scared.

"Let's go, let's go!" the father said. "Come on honey, hurry!"

"Mommy, what is it?" Jo asked.

"Don't be scared Jo," the mother said, hugging her. "Mama's got you, mama's got you."

Together, the three of them hurried down the stairs, holding each other's hands.

"TV says it's big," the father said. "Might be an F5."

"Okay we're goin' to the storm cellar, Jo," the mother said.

Jo could feel the panic rise within her. "Toby!" she yelled out, calling for her dog who was still upstairs. "Toby, Toby, Toby!"

From upstairs, Toby could hear Jo calling his name. Jumping off the bed, he ran downstairs after his family and began to bark. Outside, the wind blew ferociously as the family hurried to the storm cellar that was across the yard.

"Hurry we gotta move!" the father yelled out over the howling wind. "Hand Jo to me!"

"Toby!" Jo screeched.

The father took his daughter in his arms and they ran as fast as they could across the yard. Out of nowhere, a lightning strike hit a tree just across the yard from them. The tree burst into flames, falling to the ground.

"Oh my Lord!" Jo's mother yelled.

"Come on!" the father yelled above the deafening roar of the wind.

"Ok, we're almost there, we're almost there!" the mother yelled, as they ran faster.

Reaching the cellar door, the father hurried to open it. "Here take Jo, I gotta get the door!" he shouted. He opened the heavy cellar down and Jo's mother pushed her daughter towards the stairs.

"Get in Jo!" the mother shouted

"Toby!" Jo screamed, as she hurried into the cellar. "Toby!"

"Hurry, it's coming!" the father yelled, struggling to hold the door open.

As all three of them got into the cellar, the father closed the door. At that moment, Toby ran up to the door and began to bark as loudly as he could.

"Daddy, daddy, Toby's still outside!" Jo whined.

Jo's father hurried to open the cellar door for the dog. "Hurry Toby, get in here, come on boy!" he yelled.

The small dog ran down the stairs of the cellar and over to Jo. "Oh it's okay, Toby," she said. Bending down, she held the dog close to her.

The father closed the door, locking it securely. The wind began to make a roaring sound.

"Grab Jo, honey," the father called from the doorway.

"Daddy!" Jo cried.

Jo's father walked away from the door and over to his wife and daughter. They sat on a small bench against the brick wall, listening to the sounds of the wind. As the wind got stronger, the cellar door began to shake and the dog barked and growled.

"Take Jo," the father said, heading for the door.

Grabbing the handle, he held the door so it wouldn't open and be ripped off it's hinges. He began to struggle as the wind from outside became more and more violent.

"Oh, God!" he exclaimed. "Ohhhh GOD!" He looked over at his wife and child. "I can't hold it! Oh! Jesus, oh God!"

From the bench, Jo's mother looked over in complete shock at her husband struggling with the door.

"I can't hold it anymore!" he yelled out above the roar of the wind of the approaching F5 tornado. "Oh God! I can't hold it anymoreeee! NO, NO!"

In one blinding second, the cellar door was ripped off the hinges while Jo's father still held on. His screams of terror echoed throughout the cellar as he was picked up and swept into the tornado, disappearing from sight.

"Nooooo!" the mother screamed out.

"Daddy, daddy!" Jo screamed, running for the door. "Daddy!"

"Jo!" the mother yelled. Grabbing her daughter, she held onto her tight. "Oh God, no! Stay with me Jo! Stay here!"

"No, daddy!" Jo screeched out.

The mother held onto Jo for dear life as the wind blew all around the cellar, and in horror, they watched the F5 tornado from outside. With tears streaming down her face, Jo continued to yell and scream for her father, but deep down, she knew he was gone forever...

* * *

**Poor Jo. :'( The ending to that scene always gives me goosebumps.**

**Don't worry, Pewds will appear in the next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Up

Chapter 1  
Meeting Up

Felix Kjellberg drove his red Dodge Ram truck down the long highway of Norman, Oklahoma. His bride to-be, Marzia Bisognin, sat beside him looking out the passenger side window as the truck drove past vast empty fields and farmhouses. The view was absolutely beautiful and it was a view that she had never seen before.

They drove down the dirt road in silence, heading towards a field that Felix was sure his ex-wife Jo Kjellberg was at with the rest of her crew.

"Um, honey are you sure she's going to be there?" Marzia asked in a bubbly voice and breaking the silence between them.

Felix gave her a knowing smile and glanced back at the road. "If I know Jo, she's already dragged her whole department into the field." he said with a frown. "Ah, hell, a day like today, it's to be expected. She always forgets everything except her work."

"You're nervous about seeing her, aren't you?" Marzia pressed, seeing the look on his face.

Felix chuckled. "Nervous? No." he said. He glanced over at Marzia. "Why, do I look nervous?" he asked her.

"No," she lied, and then sighed. "Well yeah, you do a little."

Felix sighed in exasperation. "I just want to get this over with," he said, turning his attention back to the dusty road ahead.

"But she said she signed the papers, right?" Marzia asked, pressing further.

"That's what she told me," he replied. But deep down, Felix doubted that Jo had signed the divorce papers.

"You don't think so?" Marzia asked.

Felix gave her a reassuring smile. "No, I think so." he said. "Give me a kiss." Leaning over, Marzia pressed her lips to his.

* * *

A couple vans and trucks sat in a deserted field, faced in the direction of an ever-darkening sky. From time to time, a clap of thunder would be heard or a lightning bolt flashed, but the group of people did not seem to intend to leave, actually observing the approaching storm carefully.

In a blue work van with a picture of a tornado painted on the side door, a man named Beltzer was sitting inside the vehicle as a woman stood on the roof of the vehicle, fumbling with a large Doppler weather machine.

"Okay professor, hang on there, I think I fixed it!" Beltzer yelled from inside. "I've got it."

The woman on the top of the car, a blonde who was wearing a white tank top and light brown khaki pants, attempted to turn on the Doppler machine but all that happened was a spray of sparks flooding the air.

"Oh fuck!" she cursed. "This thing is useless."

"Oops! Sorry, Jo," Beltzer called from inside the van.

A few seconds later, the machine flickered back to life, and Jo started to bang on the roof with her hand. "Wait, wait, wait. Beltzer!" she called. "That's good, give me a reading!"

Beltzer opened the door clambered out. "Okay, boss lady, hold your horses," he grumbled. He walked over to a laptop connected to the Doppler Radar. "Which way do you want it, Jo?" he asked.

Jo looked up at the darkened sky off in the distance, observing thoughtfully. "Looks like the dry line has stalled." she said, keeping her gaze on the sky. "Give me a sector scan west, northwest, look at mid-levels for rotation and increase the PRF."

Over in his bus, Dusty kept his eyes on the weather forecasts and videos of old-time singers, with the sound blasting through the speaker on the top of the bus. He grinned as he belted out the words to 'Motherless Child' by Eric Clapton.

"If I mistreat you girl, sho' don't mean no harm..." though off-key, Dusty kept on singing through the whole song.

Over by their truck, Sanders and Rabbit were arguing about the maps.

"All I'm saying is don't fold the maps!" Rabbit insisted, glaring at the other storm chaser.

"I didn't fold the maps!" Sanders defended, holding his hands up, as Rabbit kept fuming.

"Yeah?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Well Kansas is a mess, and there's a big crease right through Wichita." Rabbit took the map he was holding, rolled it, and held it out for Sanders to see. "Roll the maps."

While Sanders and Rabbit were fixing the maps, they looked over and noticed a red truck that was driving towards them. Through the windshield, they saw Felix smiling.

"What do you know, it's the storm chasers," Felix said, pointing towards the group.

"Hey!" Rabbit exclaimed, as Felix parked and got out. "I don't believe it!"

"Gentlemen!" Felix announced, with a grin on his face.

"Who is that handsome devil!" Sanders exclaimed.

Rabbit and Sanders laughed and stepped forward to clap Felix on the back and extend their hands in a comradely greeting. Dusty, alerted to his presence across the site, crouched down like a linebacker and threw up the 'rock on' sign with both hands.

"The Extreme!" Dusty exclaimed. "It's The Extreme!" He laughed out loud in a goofy way and bounded over to the Swedish man, making Felix grin and blush.

"Oh man, don't start that shit!" Felix groaned with a smile and Dusty laughed again.

Dusty rolled his eyes at Felix's outstretched hand. "Our manly handshake ensues!" he said happily. He pulled Felix in for a hug. "How you doin' man?" he asked.

"I'm doing great," Felix replied, grinning as Dusty let out another laugh.

At that moment, Marzia climbed out of the truck, silently watching the exchange between Felix and Dusty. But in the back of her mind, Dusty came off a bit odd to her. Something just wasn't right with him. She shook her head of the thought as Felix beckoned her over.

"Dusty, I'd like you to meet Marzia," he introduced her, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Marzia, this is Dusty. Dustman's been chasing with us ever since we started," he spoke proudly. Marzia stretched out her hand and Dusty took it with a firm shake, smiling at the young Italian woman.

"Hello," Marzia said softly, her Italian accent obvious making Dusty grin.

"Hey listen, man," Felix said, getting down to business. "Where's Jo?"

Dusty pointed over to Beltzer's van. "She's over by the Doppler." he said, still smiling. "Broke down again, running out of grant money."

Felix nodded, with an ounce of remorse as he thought about this shutting down. He turned to Marzia, ready to get this over with and cut ties with this part of his past.

"Honey, why don't you hang out here for a little while, I'll be right back." he said.

Marzia smiled at him. "Okay," she replied.

He turned to Dusty. "Dusty, why don't you explain to Marzia... why you are the way you are!" They grinned and chuckled as Dusty gave a little dance and started to lead a distracted Marzia away.

Dusty shot a quick glance over his shoulder at Felix as he led Marzia away, "Man, Jo is gonna wig when she sees he's back." he said, looking at Marzia who gave him a small smile.

"I'm not back…" Felix called dryly, looking back at Dusty and Marzia.

Jason Rowe, another man on the team, who everyone calls Preacher, and an old friend of Felix's came up to him and smiled. "The prodigal son returns," he commented with a smile.

Felix smiled at Preacher as he kept walking, clapping a hand over another team members shoulder, who is looking at a weather instrument and taking notes.

"Hi Joey," Felix greeted and continued to walk. Joey stared after him, surprised.

"Hey Felix," he called after him, staring with wide eyes as he reached Beltzer's van.

Approaching the van, Felix stood and looked up at Jo who was still working on the Doppler radar.

"Hiya Jo," he said.

Jo stopped working on the radar and looked down at the man with dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes. "Hey Felix," she said, smiling. "I'm happy you found us."

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Good." Jo replied. She turned her gaze to the darkened sky in the distance. "You see the sky today?"

Felix nodded and looked at the distant storm, mesmerized by the dark clouds. "Yeah, she's uh, she's really talking," he commented, his eyes still glued to the sky.

"It's one of the biggest series of storms in twelve years," Jo said, as she jumped off the roof of the van. "One lined up right after another. NSSL says they've never seen anything like it."

She walked away from the van and over to the computer, with Felix following right behind her.

"Is that right?" Felix asked, commenting on the storm. "So Jo, about the divorce papers..."

"Hey Jo, you got a second?" Laurence asked, walking over with a camera.

"Yeah," she said. Turning, she bumped into Felix. "Oops. Excuse me."

By now, Beltzer and his girlfriend Haynes joined the small group. "Hey Felix!" Beltzer and Haynes both raised their hands in feeble greeting and smiled politely as Felix turned his gaze upon them, returning a distracted 'Hey' before brushing past and charging after Jo and Laurence.

"Hey this ah, this thing's acting up again," Laurence moved his hands as he stuttered apologetically.

Jo looked at the camera. "The focus mount's jammed," she said. Turning the camera over in her hands, she squinted up at Laurence. "There's grass in the auto-focus. Did you check this? You have to check it first."

"Want me to clean that out?" Laurence asked. He reached over to take back the camera and Jo passed it to him after blowing out the lens mount.

"Not unless you want to sketch the tornadoes." Jo replied. She turned, heading back past Felix to the readout monitor as Laurence called after him.

"Hey welcome back Felix," Laurence said, smiling.

"I'm not back." Felix said flatly.


	3. Chapter 2: Dorothy

Chapter 2  
Dorothy

Over at the computers, Jo began attaching wires to a machine when Felix walked up next to her.

She turned to look at him. "So you want the papers?" Jo asked.

Felix nodded. "Well it's obvious that I did drive all the way out here for them." he said.

"There signed and ready," Jo said smiling.

"Good, good, let's see them." Felix said.

"And you need them right this second?" Jo asked, grinning.

"Well, it'd be nice," he replied.

"What's the urgent urgency, you act like you're getting married!" Jo exclaimed.

"I am." Felix stated.

The words were right out of Felix's mouth before he even had time to think. Thunder rumbled resolutely in the distance as Jo paused, seemingly at a loss. Her gaze traveled out across the field before she looked back at Felix, her expression unreadable.

Jo smiled. "Wow," she said softly.

Felix offered her a stiff smile. "Yeah." he said.

Jo turned away and headed for her truck, and Felix followed behind her as they trudged though the high grass.

"Is it Melinda?" she asked.

"Marzia," Felix corrected.

"Wasn't there a Melinda in there somewhere?" Jo cast a querying look over her should as she walked, and Felix grimaced.

"No, there's only been Marzia since you…" he said, with slight annoyance in his voice.

Jo grinned at Felix's tone. "Boy, not much for browsing, are you?" she teased.

"No, I guess I'm not," Felix admitted.

As he neared Jo's truck, she opened the passenger door. Her hair lifted on the breeze and her gaze was downcast as she pulled a thick stack of papers from inside the glove box and passed them to Felix.

"Here you go," she said.

Thanking her, Felix flipped though the pages of the divorce papers. On one page, Jo's signature was missing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a second, you missed a page," Felix said.

Jo stopped walking and turned around. "What?" she asked.

"Right here," he replied, showing her the page.

She walked over and took the document out of Felix's hand. Leaning against the front of the truck, Jo began to read through the papers.

Felix scoffed in annoyance. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Can I read it first?" Jo asked.

"No!" Felix exclaimed. "It's the same as it was in December."

"I didn't read it in December," Jo said with a smile.

"Kristus!" Felix cursed in Swedish. "Can you just sign it so we can get outta here?" He took a pen out of his pocket. "Please?" he asked, pleading with his big blue eyes.

"We, she's here?" Jo asked in disbelief. She looked around the field to see if she could see the new girl.

"Yes she's here, she's over with Dusty, now would you please sign the document?" Felix urged.

Jo laughed. "You left her with Dusty, what's the matter with you?" she asked. Setting the papers down on the hood of the truck, Jo turned and headed over to where Dusty was.

"What are you doing?" he demanded warily.

"I wanna meet her!" Jo called back cheerfully.

"No, you don't…" Felix remained stationary long enough to deduce that Jo had no intention of heeding his plea. "Damn!" he cursed. Grabbing the papers, he took off after her.

* * *

"The suck zone…" Dusty was lounging in his beach chair, obviously enjoying the affect his stories were having on a timid-looking Marzia as she sipped her drink, her eyes widening. "It's the point… basically at which the twister… _sucks_ you up!" he added hand motions for affect. "That's not the technical term for it obviously…but-"

Hi!" Jo called out. She marched up with her hand outstretched, startling Marzia and she addressed her with forced enthusiasm. "I'm Jo Kjellberg."

Marzia fumbled nervously with her purse and drink, jumping up from her own chair to shake Jo's hand. "Oh, hello!" she said in her bubbly Italian accent. "It's very nice to meet you."

Jo smiled sweetly at the young woman, surprised by her Italian accent and of how young Marzia looked. She looked like she could be a model. Her hair was very long and dark brown with a small pink bow.

"Well then," Jo said, clapping her hands together. "Felix just told me the happy news..."

Marzia struggled to recover of the awkward meeting and she cast an unsure look at Felix. "Which?" she asked.

"Us, uh, marriage," Felix said, pointing between him and Marzia. "Jo, Marzia." he said, introducing the two women.

She smiled. "That's happy news!" Jo conceded politely.

Marzia nodded nervously and smiled shyly. "I-I guess it probably seems kind of sudden." she said, stuttering over her words.

Jo cringed with false concern. "Seem sudden?" she asked.

"Dude? You taking the vows?" Dusty exclaimed, looking from Felix to Marzia. "That's sweet!"

"Well, uh, we just wanted to get it done before Felix started his new job," Marzia said quickly.

Jo nodded. "Oh, that's right, that right, a weather man," she said.

"What?" Felix demanded, fixing her with a steely gaze.

"What?" Jo repeated. She looked unsurely from Marzia to Felix.

"Don't say it." Felix said, sounding annoyed.

Jo gave Felix a reassuring smile. "I said weather man, I think it's great!" she exclaimed.

"No, you had that tone," he stated.

"There was no tone if you have a problem being a weather man," Jo insisted.

Felix laughed mirthlessly as Marzia's cell phone began to ring, providing a welcome relief as she dug it from her purse to answer it.

"Dr. Marzia Bisognin here." she answered in her bubbly accent. "Uh-huh."

Jo leaned forward and extended her hand once again. "I just wanted to say it was very nice meeting you," she said, smiling politely.

Marzia quickly shook Jo's hand. "You too." she smiled and returned to her conversation over the phone.

Jo turned and left Marzia with Dusty as her and Felix headed to his new red truck.

"New truck?" she asked, looking at Felix.

"That's right," he said, smiling.

"Boy oh boy…New job, new truck, new wife…it's like a whole new you." Jo's voice rose an octave as she rounded the truck and turned to survey Felix.

"Jo-" he began.

"This is very awkward," Jo said, laughing nervously.

"I know, tell me about it," Felix shook his head and rested his hand on his hip. He turned to survey the horizon as the sound of thunder rolled closer and seemed to grow with intensity.

"I thought you'd be coming out here alone," Jo said, facing him.

"I wasn't expecting on coming out here at all, you said you'd need me-" he started.

"It's about Dorothy," Jo interrupted.

"Dorothy?" Felix asked in confusion, his gaze searching Jo's own for answers as she paused, allowing the anticipation to grow. "What about her?"

"She's here." Jo replied. Her face broke into a wide smile at Felix's look of awe.

"Show me," he said incredulously.

* * *

Felix could see that Marzia had ended her phone conversation with her client, but found himself marching back past Dusty and his fiancée. Jo led him to her truck and she reached up to loosen the canvas that was covering a bulky piece of cargo in the back. Lifting her arms, Jo let the rope fall into the truck bed and pulled the cover away in one fluid motion, revealing, in all scientific glory, the most beautiful piece of equipment that Felix could have ever have imagined. Dorothy.

"I can't even believe you did it…" Felix said. He took an awed step forward, seemingly drawn towards Jo's truck as his gaze traveled over the instrument, taking it in.

"We built four of 'em." Jo said, smiling at Felix's look of awe.

"Does she work?" he asked, looking at Jo.

Jo's enthused smile and chuckle was truly beautiful as she lowered the tailgate and stepped back, an invitation for Felix to hop into the truck bed to get a closer look, which he did, eagerly.

"Thought you'd want to be here for her first time out," Jo squinted up at him, still smiling. "It wouldn't be right if you weren't here."

"This is gonna be good!" Joey and the rest of the team excitedly migrated over to Jo's truck, eager to see Felix's reaction to their surprise.

Dusty laughed. "How sweet is that?" he asked, as he led Marzia over to the group. "Felix's concept, man," he explained delightedly, directing Marzia attention to Felix. "The Extreme, man! That came from his brain."

Felix smiled proudly at his design. "I had a hand in it," he said, blushing slightly.

"Wow, it is great," Marzia said, smiling. She cocked her head and frowned with confusion. "What is it?"

"It's an instrument pack for studying tornadoes," Felix explained, "First one in history, too."

"It's very exciting," Jo elaborated, pulling herself up onto the truck bed. "Scientists have been studying tornadoes forever…but still nobody knows how a tornado works. We have no idea what is going on inside because nobody's ever been able to take scientific measurements from inside the funnel." She looked admiringly towards Dorothy. "That's what she's gonna do…"

"How?" Marzia questioned unsure.

Jo suppressed the urge to cast a disbelieving look in Felix's direction, and moved him aside to get closer to Dorothy as she explained what the instrument does.

"We put her up inside the tornado." she continued. "She opens." Jo pressed the release switch and Dorothy's sensor cap swung open, narrowly missing Felix's face. "And releases hundreds of these sensors that measure all parts of the tornado simultaneously."

Felix reached into the tray to get a closer look as Jo passed one of the sensors to Marzia.

"You see Marzia, it's-it's like this," he explained, holding the censor. "These sensors go up the funnel, and radio back information about the internal structure: wind velocities, flow asymmetries…We could learn more in thirty seconds than they have in the past thirty years…Get a profile of a tornado for the first time…"

"And what does that do?" Marzia inquired.

"If we knew how a tornado really works, we could design an advanced warning system," Felix said.

"But, aren't there already tornado warnings?" Marzia asked, even though she had never seen a tornado in real life.

"Well the civil defense..." Felix began.

"They're not good enough," Jo cut in. "They're nowhere near good enough. "Right now, it's three minutes. If we can get this new information we can increase warning time to _fifteen_ minutes."

"It'll give people a chance to get to safety," Felix explained, eager to detour what he knew was quickly becoming a rant, "At least that's what these guys are trying to do!"

Felix couldn't contain his enthusiasm; it caught on quickly and the rest of the team shouted his declaration with appreciative claps and cheers. Jo grinned and moved towards the tailgate; Rabbit reached up and lifted her down among shouts of delight and excitement.

"I can't believe you actually did it," Felix said, looking back at Dorothy.

"Well," Jo cast an acknowledging glance over her shoulder at the rest of the team, her eyes shining with pride. "We did it."

Rabbit clapped his hands as the rest of the team looked appreciatively at one another, grinning stupidly. Preacher snapped a photo, and Marzia stepped forward.

"How…How exactly do you get it inside the tornado?" she asked earnestly.

The rest of the team turned there attention to the young Italian woman, raising there eyebrows.

"Well, you gotta get in front of the tornado and put it in the damage path," Felix explained. "And then get out again before it picks you up too..."

"It's the suck zone," Dusty whispered huskily, leaning close to Marzia's ear.

"Oh..." Marzia appeared apprehensive, though a sudden exclamation from Haynes drew their attention towards the hood of Jo's truck.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed. Haynes grabbed the portable radio and jogged towards them. "Jo we got major action! NSSL says the cap is breaking and the tower's going up thirty miles up the dry line!"

Jo's gaze snapped to Felix and the rest of the team waited patiently and silently for Jo's instructions. Felix knew what she was asking, but he regarded her hesitantly. After what seemed like an eternity, her disappointed gaze fell away and she decided gave the word.

"Alright, let's go!" she said. Closing the tailgate, the team sprang into action.

"Alright, we're moving!" Dusty exclaimed, hurrying towards his vehicle

"It's fatty time!" Beltzer announced, running to pack up his equipment.

The group took off in every direction and began quickly packing away gear with practiced skill as quickly as they could.

"Joey, Haynes, a little help!" Beltzer swung himself up onto the roof of his van and began dismounting the Doppler.

Jo unplugged the cables from its circuit board. Rabbit skipped rolling the maps altogether, scooping them up into a stack and bolting past Sanders as he closed the hood on the Winnebago. Dusty folded his beach umbrella and grabbed his chair, tossing them unceremoniously into his minibus as Beltzer egged him on.

"Come on Dusty, you're always last to go, come on!" he yelled.

"All right, we're goin' third! Preacher follow! " Haynes called, dumping equipment into the passenger seat of Beltzer's truck as Preacher slid behind the wheel of his own vehicle.

"Laurence, don't forget the camera!" Jo called as she jogged past.

"I got it, I got it!" he said excitedly while spininng around.

"They can handle this, they know what they're doing," Felix assured Marzia, casting a wistful glance over his shoulder while heading to the truck. "I mean, well…this is what they do, they live for this…"

"Dorothy 2 and 3, ready!" Beltzer called, securing the doors on the van.

"Dorothy 4, ready!" Haynes called. Closing the hatch on the detachable camper, she sprinted back across the clearing towards Beltzer's truck.

"Are you sure you don't want to go along?" Marzia asked, looking up at Felix, and he glanced at her as they walked.

Felix shook his head. "Nah," he said. "Go with them, you mean?"

"Well yeah," Marzia said, smiling. "I'll just go back to the office and see you when you get back."

"Ah no, they'll be fine without me," Felix said. "Besides, you and I can go out tonight."

Marzia smiled up at Felix, putting his arm around her shoulders as Jo navigated her truck onto the dirt road beside them, blaring her horn.

"Did she sign the papers?" she asked.

"Awww, shit!" Felix exclaimed. He retrieved the documents from the pocket of his jacket, noticing that Jo's signature was missing.

"She didn't sign?" Marzia asked in disbelief.

"Come on honey, we can still catch them!" Felix said. He grabbed Marzia's hand, pulling her in the direction of there truck.

Sanders truck swerved past them; the removable camper swayed as Rabbit leaned halfway out the passenger side window and grinned.

"Hey Felix, glad you're back!" he yelled, as Sanders blared the horn.

"I'm _not_ back!" he yelled out.

As him and Marzia reached there truck, they jumped in and took off after the rest of the crew.


	4. Chapter 3: Tagging Along

Chapter 3  
Tagging Along

"Rabbit?" Jo set her CB radio aside so that she could use both hands to navigate a particularly sharp corner. Holding the wheel steady, she reached back for radio mic as she came out of the turn.

"Yeah boss!" Rabbit replied.

"Can we do better than the 30?" Jo asked.

Inside Sanders' truck, Rabbit reached behind his seat and grabbed the detailed road maps and adjusted his headset.

"No, not for awhile, it's ah, best to stay on it until we pass Roger's Creek…" Rabbit said, looking at the map.

"Copy that." Jo said.

The radio crackled as Jo accelerated up over a hill in the road, and Felix searched for the frequency on the CB in his own truck.

"Once we catch up with them you take the truck and head home," Felix said. He glanced over at Marzia and gave her a smile. "I'll get the papers signed and see you tonight, okay?"

Marzia looked at him. "No," she insisted. "You know what honey, I find this kind of interesting, I'm gonna tag along!"

Felix smiled, but his expression quickly turned to one of disgust as he caught sight of his rival in the reflection of his side mirror.

"Jonas…Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

The black truck drove even beside them before pulling ahead, and Marzia followed Felix's gaze.

"Felix, who is that?" she asked.

"That's Jonas Miller," Felix replied, frowning. "He's a Night Crawler. We all started out in the same lab and Jonas went out and got himself some corporate sponsors. He's in this for the money, and not the science. He's got a lot of high tech gadgets... but he's got no instincts." Felix turned smugly back to face the road. "And he doesn't have Dorothy."

"Jo, I think we got fleas!" Beltzer announced over the radio.

"Jo, come back." Felix call out on his own radio, and Jo leaned over to glance at her side mirror.

"Hey there, you change your mind?" she asked over the radio.

"Yeah, what is Jonas doing here?" Felix replied.

Jo looked out the driver side window and watched as one by one, the single file line of all-black vehicles drove past her truck, which were lead by Jonas.

"I'm not sure." she radioed back. "But I bet he's asking himself the same question about you!"

Felix glanced at his side mirror and did a double take as he realized that the last vehicle on Jonas's team, was a big black van that was bearing down on his driver's side and the driver began to honk it's horn at them.

"Oh shit, hold on!" Felix grabbed the wheel and swung right as the driver of the van continued to blare it's horn and bore past them, running them off the road. "God damn, son of a bitch!"

The truck bounced onto the grassy bank and up over a pile of culvert poles. They clanged against the undercarriage of the Dodge as Felix struggled to control the bucking wheel axle. He slammed on the brakes as the truck bounced over the last of the metal poles and one of trucks rear tires blew out.

* * *

At a truck and diner stop, Felix pulled the spare from the back hatch of his truck. It bounced as it hit the ground as he guided it across the parking lot and over to the garage attendant.

"How long do you think that'll take to get fixed?" he asked the attendant.

"Oh maybe ten minutes, fifteen tops." the attendant replied in a thick southern accent.

Felix smiled. "Sounds good." He glanced at his watch and headed back over to his truck. He brushed the dirt off his shirt and paused, looking up as he heard a familiar, pretentious Southern drawl. He could clearly hear that it was Jonas.

"What drives me is the unknown," Jonas announced. "What if we could predict a tornado's path? How many lives would be spared with the creation of an early warnin' system! And D.O.T. 3 is the answer! The first Digital, Orthographic, Telemeter..."

Felix followed the sound of Jonas Miller's preaching, and across the parking lot, he spotted him by a large weather instrument that looked very much alike to his creation of Dorothy...

"And inside, she holds hundreds of these little sensors," Jonas continued, holding up the object for everyone on his team to see. "Which when released into the tornado, it will transmit data back on wind speed, pressure, and due point temperature!"

Felix could feel his blood pressure begin to rise as he marched forward, towards the crowd of people and cameras surrounding Jonas and his team. Jo and the rest of the team had a map spread out across the hood of Sanders and Rabbit's truck, and Jo glanced up, casting a look over her shoulder as she sensed Felix drawing nearer.

"Felix," Jo warned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Felix asked, glaring at Jo as he walked.

"Felix, don't!" Jo pleaded.

In one split second, Felix rushed in through the crowd of people and up to Jonas, knocking the hat from his head, and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Hey!" Jonas let out a startled cry as Felix shoved him up against the weather device. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"Du jävel!" Felix cursed in Swedish, yelling in Jonas' face. "What'd you think, I wasn't gonna find out about this?! Huh?!"

Jo's team came rushing across the parking lot and into the fighting crowd as Jonas' men grabbed at Felix from all sides.

"Hey guys, could someone get this Swedish loser off of me!" Jonas yelled to his crew.

Dusty, Rabbit, and Beltzer pulled on Felix as he surged against shoves from the other team.

"Alright back off!" someone yelled. "Back off!"

"What's your malfunction man!" someone demanded.

"He's not worth it!" Beltzer called as Dusty grabbed Felix by his shoulders and pulled him back, trying to get him away from Jonas.

"What is the matter with you!" Jonas demanded. He took a daring step towards Felix.

"You stole my design, you son of a bitch!" Felix yelled. Slipping out of Dusty's grasp, he lunged forward, taking another wild swing at Jonas as Dusty and Rabbit grabbed him.

"Calm down, man!" Dusty yelled.

"What the hell you talkin' about?!" Jonas demanded.

"Dorothy," Felix said through clenched teeth. "You took her, you damn thief!"

A slow smile spread across Jonas' face. "Oh, I get it," he said, grinning. "You wanna take credit for my design."

"You're a liar!" Felix exclaimed. "She was our idea and you know it!"

Jonas laughed. "Unrealized idea," he said, smirking. "Unrealized."

"That thing isn't worth shit unless it flies!" Felix yelled. He barreled forward and Jo broke into a run across the parking lot, quickly realizing that another round of pushing and shoving was about to take place.

"Hey, hey!" Jo shouted. "Guys, guys! Guys!" Jo drew even with the fray and pushed her way in front of Felix. "All my guys, get a grip on yourself!" She turned towards him, her words now directed at Felix. "We both know, he'll never get that thing up in the air."

"That's right!" Beltzer called.

Jonas rounded his weather instrument and smiled proudly. "Well let me enlighten you people!" he said cheerfully. "This baby has satellite COM link." He pressed the sensor cap and the arms of the telemeter folded back into place. "We've got onboard pulse Doppler, and we got Next-RAD real-time…Today, we're gonna make history! So stick around…'cause the days of sniffing the dirt are over."

"Better than what you sniff!" Rabbit threw back, and Felix stepped forward.

"We'll see who gets there first, pal!" Felix called.

Jonas turned from his retreat with the rest of his team. "Oh, and by the way," he said, putting his hat back on. "I really enjoy your weather reports."

Jonas' team burst into loud laughs as a more rage overcame Felix. He clenched his jaw and rushed forward, breaking away from the rest of the group.

"Du slem!" Felix cursed. "I'm not through with you yet!"

Jo's entire team rushed forward to grab Felix while Jonas continued his retreat.

"Get your hands off of me!" Felix shrugged his shoulders and pushed away members of their own team. "Okay!" He walked away from the crowd to cool down, letting out an aggravated yell.

"He's a corporate kiss butt, man!" Sanders called after him.

Jo ran over to Felix. "I'm sorry, I should have told you," she said.

Felix ran a hand through his hair and scowled. "One day," he insisted. "I will give you one day. Whether she flies or not, I'm gone.

"Cara? Il miele è tutto ok?" Marzia was rushing towards them and speaking to Felix in Italian, and Jo walked away.

"It's okay," Felix assured her. "Everything is fine, Marzia."

"Are you sure?" Marzia asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, taking her hand in his. "Listen, I'm gonna hang out here for a while and get some air. Why don't you... Why don't you go get us some cold drinks."

"Okay sweetheart," Marzia said, smiling. Kissing him on the cheek, she walked away towards the diner.

In the diner, Jonas came up to Jo as soon as she walked inside.

"You know Jo, I don't know what the matter is with Felix," he said. "I mean he-he's…he's wacko, he's crazy! I mean you should start puttin' a leash on him!"

Jo smiled at Jonas, nodding in mock sympathy. "He's not my problem, he's yours." she said.

"Oh, and by the way, this storm is gonna be a lot bigger than we anticipated." Jonas cast a glance out the window towards Felix. "I got reports of mesos from Grand County all the way to Logan."

Jo smiled. "Sharing information with me?" she asked.

"No, it's just ah…I'm curious as to which way you're gonna head." Jonas said.

Jo nodded. "Southeast, I think. To the counter." She walked past Jonas and cast a disbelieving glance in the direction of his team as she approached the counter where Marzia was sitting. "Nothing changes..." she muttered.

"Pardon me?" Marzia asked, looking over at Jo.

"He's gonna wait and see what Felix does," Jo said, nodding her head towards Jonas.

"That man is waiting for Felix, why?" Marzia asked.

Standing in the parking lot, Felix looked up into the sky, watching as a dark wall cloud was rolling in through the west. Everything seemed quiet except for the breeze. Bending down, Felix scooped up some dirt in his hand and let it slide through his fingers against the wind. He looked back up at the clouds, watching the sky begin to darken.

Back inside the diner, Jo sat next to Marzia, telling her about Felix's experience with the weather.

"My Aunt Meg used to call him a human barometer," Jo provided, by way of explanation.

"So what you're telling me is that Felix knows what a storm is thinking?" Marzia asked disbelievingly.

"Something like that." Jo said. "Gum?"

Marzia shook her head and shifted in her seat. "Well he hasn't really told me about all this."

"If you have to pee, you should do it now, 'cause there's not very many places to stop once we get on the road," Jo said, changing the subject.

Marzia was silent for a moment before she spoke once more. "You're still in love with Felix, aren't you?" she asked Jo.

Jo raised her eyebrows and looked over at Marzia in disbelief.

"Not that I blame you," she continued, softly. "I just hope that this is not some desperate attempt to keep him in your life."

Jo chewed her gum in silence, contemplating the young Italian woman's words before reaching over and plucking Marzia's tab off the counter.

"We're together," Jo told the waitress, placing both tickets and a wad of crumpled bills onto the counter. Grabbing her coffee, she shot Marzia a friendly smile before turning from the counter and walking away.

* * *

Outside, Felix continued stand at the edge of the parking lot, staring up at the clouds. The sky had darkened considerably; it's edges were tinged with a nasty green color. Thunder rumbled off in the distance, and before his eyes the light steadily changed from grey to orange to a heavy, ominous green, until soon the whole sky was tinted with the dark color. The crunch of gravel signaled Dusty's presence as he walked up behind Felix and stood beside him, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Hey man, what's up?" Dusty asked, smiling.

"It's going green," Felix said, keeping his gaze on darkening clouds.

"Greenage," Dusty said, looking up into the sky, and Felix turned, heading back towards the diner.

"Saddle 'em up…" Felix called back.

Dusty grinned. "You got it, boss!"

Dusty eagerly headed back to the others in the diner and Felix strode to his truck, grabbing his jacket from the front seat and shrugging it onto his shoulders.

Marzia approached Felix with drinks in her hand. "Honey, I got you some lemonade." she said.

"We gotta move out!" Felix exclaimed, looking at Marzia. "Listen, follow us in the truck but stay behind Dusty's van, you'll be safe back there. I gotta go with Jo!"

Felix spun on his heel and ran towards Jo's truck, rallying the others as they exited the diner in ones and twos, preparing to depart.

"Okay let's move out people, let's go!" Felix announced, clapping his hands together.

"Where are we going?" Marzia called.

Dusty hit the flashing lights on his bus and drove past, and Marzia fumbled for her keys, shoving the drinks onto the roof of the truck before pulling the door open and sliding into the drivers seat.

"Thanks, I'll drive!" Felix rushed past, snatching the keys away from Jo, and slid behind the wheel of her truck.

Giving Felix an annoyed look, Jo ran to the passenger side and jumped in beside him.

One by one, each vehicle raced out of the parking lot of the diner, and Dusty turned on the speakers, which began blaring Van Halen across the darkened plains as they hit the highway, gathering up speed.

Dusty laughed in celebration. "Ha ha! It's the wonder of nature baby!"


	5. Chapter 4: The First Chase

**After a huge argument about marriage, commitment, and therapy, Jo and Felix finally chase the first tornado of the day. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 4  
The First Chase

As the team continued on down the road, Dusty leaned his head out the driver side to get everyone's attention.

"Whoo-hoo!" he yelled. "Hey you guys! Whoo-hoo!"

Up front, Jo and Felix were smiling and laughing as they heard Dusty's celebration a few cars back.

In the very last vehicle behind everyone, Marzia's phone rang. With one hand on the wheel, she fumbled with her purse to get her cell phone and answer the call.

"Dr. Marzia Bisognin here," she answered. "Sì." She continued her call with her patient and they spoke back and forth to each other in Italian.

Upon hearing Dusty's celebration and the blaring of rock music, Beltzer began singing the words to 'Oklahoma.'

"OOOOk-lahoma, where the wind comes sweepin' down the plains, and the wavin' wheat," he sang.

With all the singing and music blaring through the radio in Marzia's truck, she continued on with a very weird therapy session with her patient.

Back in Beltzer's truck, him and Haynes were finishing up with the sing.

"O-K-L-A-H-O-M-A! Oklahoooooooma! Yeeow!" they sang.

From the front of the line of vehicles, Jo sat in the passenger seat looking up into the sky while Felix drove.

"So?" Jo asked, breaking the silence in the vehicle.

"So..." Felix said, glancing over at her.

"Amazing coloring there, isn't it?" she asked, pointing up at the clouds.

Felix leaned forward and looked up at the clouds. "Yeah, and look at those mammatus," he said. "I bet those tops have got to be spiking about 40,000 feet."

"That's a very good thing," Jo said, smiling.

"It's a very good thing," Felix agreed.

"So," Jo began. "Does she work at the work, is that where you met her?"

"No, I don't wanna fight," Felix said.

Jo smiled. "I'm not fighting, I'm just talking," she said.

Felix looked at her and shook his head. "I don't wanna fight," he repeated.

"She's nice," Jo said.

"Ha!" Felix laughed.

Jo raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Uh-oh, she's not nice?" she asked.

"I know what you meant," Felix said, giving her a look.

"Oh, you do, huh?" Jo asked with slight sarcasm.

"Yes," Felix replied. "So don't-don't do this."

"Ok, I'm making civilized conversation here and your biting my head off," Jo said. "Jesus."

Sighing, Felix rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the road. "Yes, she's very nice," he said. "No, she does not work at the station. She's, uh, she's a therapist from Italy here on business." He looked over at Jo, waiting for her reaction.

Jo smiled at Felix. "Oh," was all she said. She looked up at the sky. "Yours," she asked.

Felix scoffed. "Christ!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Jo asked.

"You just couldn't resist it could you?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm not saying that you need therapy, come on," Jo argued.

"Wait, what?" Felix asked. "Wait, wait, wait, I need therapy?"

"I didn't say that," Jo said quickly. "I did not say that."

"I need a therapist?" Felix repeated. "What could I, Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, possibly need a therapist for?"

"I don't know," Jo said.

"Well, you're obviously the doctor here, so tell me why," Felix demanded. "Enlighten me."

"I don't know, um," Jo began, feeling at a loss for words. "The inability to finish things..."

"I'll finish things," Felix interrupted.

"...And maybe your just rushing into things that you can't quite commit to," she finished.

"Commitment?" Felix asked, giving her a disbelieving look.

Jo sighed in exasperation. "You asked me," she said. "You asked me!"

Felix shook his head and taking his eyes off the road, he glared at her. "No, that is bullshit!" he exclaimed. "Look, I may have walked out but at least I showed up in the first place!"

"Ok, there's a whole road of things in front of you," Jo said, ignoring Felix's rant as he continued.

"You never had the slightest idea about commitment and what being married means," Felix continued, as the truck began to drift off the road. "Like stability, support, a house, and all kinds of neat stuff like that!"

"Can I drive?" Jo asked.

"No!" Felix yelled.

"Then would you?" she asked, looking out in front of the truck.

Felix quickly turned his attention back to the road and saw that he was about to crash into a tractor parked in the grass. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. Turning the wheel, he narrowly missed hitting the tractor and swerved back onto the road. "God damn." he whispered, feeling his heart pound in his chest and he sighed to relax.

Jo chuckled and smirked. "Somebody should warn Marzia about your temper," she said.

"Jo I swear to hell," Felix warned. "Stay the hell out of it."

"She obviously doesn't know what she's getting herself into," Jo stated.

As Felix and Jo continued to argue, Belter and Haynes could hear them through the radio in there van.

"I think they're getting better at this," Haynes said and Beltzer chuckled when Felix cursed out loud in Swedish.

Back in Jo's truck, she smiled to get Felix to calm down. "You know what, as long as your happy," she said.

Felix looked over at her. "Thank you," he said. "I am happy! I'm a happy person. I'm happy with my life. I'm happy with the way things are going in my life. I'm happy with-with-with..."

"Marzia?" Jo asked, grinning as he stuttered to remember her name.

"I know her name!" Felix exclaimed. "Yes, I'm absolutely happy with Marzia! I am!"

Jo nodded. "You look happy," she said, smiling. "You look very happy and I'm happy for you."

"Hey are you guys gonna wrap this up pretty soon?" Beltzer asked, through the radio.

Felix reached for the radio mic. "What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to get this tornado, or if you just wanna catch the next one," Beltzer radioed back.

Felix looked out the window, and saw the F1 tornado touching down in a field a few miles away. "Shit!" he exclaimed.

"Is it on the ground?" Jo asked. "Turn here!"

"I got it, I got it!" Felix exclaimed. Turning the wheel, the truck skid across the pavement and turned onto the next road.

"Easy, easy, easy," Jo said, as the tire squealed on the pavement.

While driving farther down the road, Felix and Jo kept there eye on the tornado off in the distance.

"We're moving to intercept guys so get ready to set up," Jo announced through the radio.

"You got it!" Beltzer radioed back.

Felix continued to drive down the road, ignoring the other vehicle blaring it's horn that was driving past them.

"You've got to get further ahead of it," Jo warned, keeping her gaze on the tornado.

"I know what I'm doing," Felix said, smiling.

"Cut across the field, Felix," Jo said.

"I know I have to get ahead of it," Felix said.

"Your gonna have to get into that field," Jo warned once more.

"Do you wanna drive?" Felix asked, glancing at her.

"I'm just saying..." Jo began.

"Would you like to drive?" Felix asked again.

"Yes, I'd love to!" Jo said happily.

Felix scoffed and shook his head as Beltzer's voice was heard through the radio.

"The distant is three miles, southeast, let's see what she does!" Beltzer radioed.

"Go in there, go in there, hurry!" Jo said excitedly, pointing to the ditch. "Your gonna miss it!"

"Hold on, just hold a second," Felix said, putting his hand up.

Jo looked at him. "Have you lost your nerve?" she asked.

Felix chuckled. "Tighten your seat belt," he said, smiling.

Reaching over, Felix tightened the strap on Jo's seat belt and pressed down on the gas pedal to go faster. The engine roared and the tires squealed as they swerved off the road and into the ditch.

"Felix, Jo, where are you?" Beltzer asked through the radio. "We lost visual!"

The speed of the truck reached up to 75 miles per hour as Felix drove down the dirt path of the ditch.

"Are we having fun yet?" Felix asked.

"Okay, we gotta get out of this," Jo said.

"Really?" he asked, as he drove through the dirt and mud.

"Two miles now, she's pickin' up speed!" Beltzer radioed, warning them that the tornado is catching up with Jo's truck.

"Felix, sometime this week would be good," Jo said.

"I'm trying to get out," Felix stated, as he continued down the dirt path.

"Are you mad?" Jo asked

"I will be later and right now I'm trying not to kill us," Felix replied, keeping his eyes on the path ahead.

"Funnel gettin' thicker!" Beltzer announced. "It's moving fast and coming towards you Jo!"

From behind them in the field, the tornado ripped apart a barn, and the roof of one of the silo's was launched across the ditch, narrowly missing Jo's truck as Felix drove faster.

Jo looked out the back window. "It's starting to turn!" she exclaimed.

Felix looked in the side mirror. "Where?!" he asked in panic. "I can see it!"

"Jo, Felix!" Beltzer yelled through the radio. "It's not gonna work! Get outta there!"

Felix looked ahead and saw a small bridge at the end of the ditch. "Oh, shit!" he exclaimed.

He slammed his foot down on the brake pedal, but with all the mud and water in the ditch, the truck kept sliding forward at a fast speed.

"I can't get out, it's too steep," Felix said. He continued to step down on the gas pedal as the truck approached the bridge. "This was a great idea!" he announced, sarcastically.

Felix drove the truck towards the bridge as the tornado got closer. Mud and water flew everywhere against the deafening wind. Crashing the truck into the bridge, Jo unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out.

"See that wasn't so bad," she said, jumping out of the truck. "Let's get her ready, let's go!"

"Jeez, why can't we spend a normal day together?" Felix grumbled.

Running to the back of the truck, Jo and Felix glanced at the approaching tornado, shielding themselves from grass and mud that was flying all over the place.

"We're right in the damage path!" Felix yelled over the wind. He grabbed Jo's arm as she opened the tailgate to get Dorothy. "Jo, this is crazy, forget it there's no time!"

"Let go!" Jo yelled back. "We can still do this!"

"It's gonna hit us!" Felix yelled, pulling her away from the truck.

"We can still do this!" Jo argued.

"There's no time, come on, come on!" Felix yelled.

Hurrying away from the truck, Jo and Felix ran to get underneath the bridge as the tornado got closer.

"Find something to grab a hold of!" Felix yelled.

"I know!" Jo yelled back.

Holding onto a wood post with both hands, Jo stared at the tornado as it got closer. She crawled away from Felix to get a better look.

"What are you doing?!" Felix yelled, grabbing her.

"I wanna see it!" Jo exclaimed.

"What are you doing, come back!" he yelled.

"Felix!" Jo yelled.

Pulling her away from opening of the bridge, Felix and Jo held onto each other as the truck began to go backwards from the strong winds of the tornado. They watched as truck lurched forward.

"Get down, look out!" Felix yelled, covering Jo to protect her.

The truck crashed against the bridge and in one swift second, the tires left the ground and Jo's truck was picked up by the tornado, along with a tractor sitting on top of the bridge. A moment later, the tornado subsided and the team watched from the road as it disappeared.

"Oh my God," Marzia whispered, staring in awe as the tornado disappeared.

Back under the bridge, Jo and Felix waited for the wind to die down.

"It's gone," Felix said, out of breath. "It's gone now."

Jo looked over and noticed that the truck was missing. "Where's my truck?" she asked.

With the team heading towards the small bridge, Marzia followed behind Dusty's bus until Jo's truck came crashing down from the sky right in front of her. She screamed in terror, swerving around the wreckage.

From the ditch, Jo and Felix turned there attention to the sound of squealing tires and screaming as they watched Marzia swerve around the truck and slam on the brakes.

Jo stood up. "There it is." she said.

"Marzia!" Felix yelled, running from the ditch.

"Oh God!" Marzia screamed, gasping for breath.

"Are you okay!" Preacher called, running towards Marzia's truck as the whole team ran to check on her.

Dusty ran over to the truck and opened the driver side door. "Are you okay?" he asked, grinning at Marzia's terrified expression. "You just missed the truck. That was awesome. That's awesome!"

Dusty began to laugh as Felix ran over to Marzia who continued to scream.

"Marzia!" Felix called.

Marzia ran over to him. "Oh God, Felix!" she screamed, jumping into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh God, yes I'm okay!" Marzia exclaimed. She look at Felix and noticed he was covered in mud. "What happened to you?"

He held her close to him. "Nothing, nothing, were okay, we were perfectly safe," Felix said.

While Felix was getting Marzia to calm down, the rest of the team hurried towards Jo's wrecked truck.

"It's gone," Jo said. "It's totally trashed."

"No, wait, just hang on a minute and we'll take a look at it," Rabbit said.

"It's totally gone," Jo said.

"I know, we'll take a look at it," Rabbit replied.

Jo walked past Felix and looked at Marzia in concern who was still a little freaked out. "You okay?" she asked.

"She's okay," Felix replied.

Walking to the over turned truck, Jo inspected the damage of the scattered sensors while Dusty stood on the other side laughing.

"Well there's some good news," Dusty said. "I mean it did fly." He laughed once more. "What was it like?"

Jo looked up at Dusty. "It was windy," she replied.

Dusty grinned. "Windy." he said, chuckling. "That's intense."

"Alright, move it Dusty," Jo said.

Dusty backed up and held his hands out. "That's intense," he said, laughing. "That was intense!"

"Hey, the auto club's here!" Rabbit announced, pointing down the road.

Everyone looked in the direction of Rabbit's pointing and saw Jonas' team heading down the road towards them.

Eddie looked at Jonas as he drove. "Maybe we should stop and see if they need some help," he said.

Jonas looked up from his paperwork and saw Jo's team standing around the overturned truck in the middle of the road.

"They're fine, pay attention to the road," Jonas said.

As Eddie drove past, Dusty ran along the side of the vehicle.

"Hey, you fashionably late again Jonas?" Dusty asked. "Fashionably late, eh?" He leaned in through Eddie's window. "Gimme a kiss, man."

"Get outta here, get outta here!" Eddie exclaimed, as Dusty planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Ha ha ha, loser!" Dusty laughed.

"Why don't you go find your own twister buddy!" Beltzer called to the other team.

"Losers!" Dusty shouted, pointing at the last vehicle in line. "Move on!"

Over at Jo's truck, she began to retrieve her belongings through the broken window.

"Let's go," Beltzer said, scooping up the last of the scattered sensors.

"Don't worry, I'll get 'em clean," Haynes said. "Come on guys, let's get Dorothy II ready."

"Do you have full coverage on that truck?" she asked, looking at Felix and Marzia.

Felix forced a fake smile. "Liability only," he said.

Jo raised her eyebrows. "Liability only?" she asked. Bending down, she retrieved her backpack, then stood back up. "It's a very pretty truck."

Marzia smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Felix laughed sarcastically and grinned. "Don't even think about it," he said.

Jo looked at him and the look on her face showed that she wanted to use Felix's new truck for the next tornado chase.

"No way," he said, forcing another fake smile.


	6. Chapter 5: Twin Tornadoes

Chapter 5  
Twin Tornadoes

"This is a caboose, this is a caboose!" Dusty called through the radio. "I'm waiting for orders, boss!"

Both Jo and Felix grab the radio mic at the same time. They hesitate, then both grab it again and Jo laughs.

Felix smiled. "Go ahead," he said.

"It's your truck," Jo said, smiling

"No, no, you should answer this one," Felix insisted.

Jo reached over and took the mic. "Dusty, the battle zone should be northeast of 81," she replied, looking at one of the maps.

"Wait a minute." Marzia said from the back seat. "The 'battle zone'? Felix, what are we doing?"

Felix glanced at Marzia in the rear view mirror. "We're going again," he told her.

"Again, but back there you almost got yourself killed," Marzia stated.

Felix gave her a reassuring smile. "No, no," he said. "I was just a close call."

"You're gonna cross 15 on Oklahoma 412, 412!" Rabbit announced to Jo over the radio.

"Okay, copy that!" Jo called back. "Haynes, what's on the mesonet?"

"The winds are continuing with the PRL at, uh, 60..." Haynes replied.

Jo looked over at Felix. "Okay guys, let's go get it!" she announced into the radio.

As Felix drove on, Jo leaned over to look at the speedometer, noticing that he was only driving at 50 miles per hour. Sighing in exasperation, she closed her eyes. Felix shook his head and pressed down on the gas pedal and the speed of the truck reached to 80 miles per hour.

Off in the distance, they could see the F2 tornado in an empty field, and on the next road, Jonas' team was racing to get there first. Jo's team went faster to catch up.

In Jonas' truck, Eddie drove on in the direction of the tornado while Jonas looked at the storm's information on the computer.

"We're in perfect position, let's proceed," Jonas said.

From behind them, Felix drove past the van's, catching up with Jonas and Eddie.

Eddie looked out the passenger side window at the tornado. "Whoa, howdy!" he exclaimed, smiling. "Gotta admire there spirit."

Jonas looked over Eddie with an annoyed look as Felix, Jo, and Marzia drove even with there truck. Jonas turned his attention towards the red truck.

"There's your pal," Jo said.

Looking over at the other truck, Jonas waved and smiled and Felix nodded his head in a silent greeting. Turning his attention back on the road, Felix gazed at the tornado up ahead, then slammed on the brakes as Jonas' team kept on going.

"What are you doing?" Jo asked.

Felix pointed at the tornado. "Look at the updraft, the angle!" he exclaimed. "It's going to shift it's track."

"Are you sure?" Jo asked.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely a side winder," Felix replied. "It'll move left."

"Is that bad?" Marzia asked, from the back seat.

"Wasn't there a road back there?" Felix asked.

Jo quickly looked out the back window, then back at the tornado. "Your right, go, go, go, go!" she yelled.

Turning around, Felix went down the other road, driving through a small pond as the rest of the team followed. As they drove on, Marzia's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered, slightly annoyed. "No, now is not a very good time for me right now, ok? Alright, put her on."

Back over on the other team, Jonas looked over the tornadoes progress on the computer.

He smiled. "Lookin' good, lookin' very good," Jonas said. "Alright about four miles up, hang a right. Let's deploy and we'll be done."

Eddie looked at the tornado and noticed it began to change direction. "Uhh, Dr. Miller?" he said.

Jonas looked up in the direction of the tornado and then to Jo's team who was on the other road.

"Shit, shit, it's movin' away!" he exclaimed.

"Looks like they're gonna intercept," Eddie said.

Jonas looked at Jo's team with his binoculars and then picked up his radio mic. "Damn it Tony, I thought you told me this thing was gonna stay on the same heading!" he yelled.

On the other road, Felix and the others continued to drive on as the rain started.

"Rabbit, tell me what road we're on, where does this take us," Jo radioed.

From the backseat, Jo became distracted by Marzia's phone call with a patient.

"...I know it may feel unnatural, but with his motility, your not gonna conceive a baby the old fashioned way," Marzia continued. "Even if you stand on your head."

Jo looked at Felix, giving him a weird look.

"She's uh, a reproductive therapist," Felix explained, looking over at Jo's confused look.

"Laurence?" Jo radioed, ignoring Marzia's conversation. "Laurence, come in, we've gotta to get ahead of this storm, what's on the satellite?"

Distracted from her phone call, Marzia listened to Laurence's reply through the radio.

"I can't talk right now, I'll have to call you back," Marzia said to her patient. She hung up the phone as Laurence continued his reply to Jo.

"Twister south, skipping south, shifting to south, we have a F2, ladies and gentlemen, possibly F3," Laurence announced. "You with me? It's a very, very large rope on the ground. Very large. It's right on the ground."

"It looks like its turning; it looks like its turning!" Joey exclaimed through the radio. "The atmosphere is very unstable, I repeat, unstable!"

"This is Rabbit, this is Rabbit, it's at 2:00 o'clock, it's headed this way!"

"This is Sanders, this is Sanders! We're driving due east on a country road and we've been on for about 6 miles now. We've got an F3 tube, sitting here on the ground and she's a beauty, whoo-hoo!"

"Jo, its Barn Burner, its Barn Burner!" Dusty yelled through the radio. "It's not gonna hang out long, it's not hangin' out long!"

"We got it, we got it, we see it!" Jo radioed back.

Off in the distance, a few lightening strikes tore across the sky along with huge rumbles of thunder, making Marzia jump.

"We're getting slammed here guys, so you better hang back," Felix radioed.

While the rest of the group slowed down, Felix drove faster towards the direction of the tornado.

Jo picked up a camera from the floor. "Is this thing loaded?" she asked, inspecting it.

"Yeah, go for it," Felix replied.

Jo looked out the window, and pointed at the rain. "Rain bands," she said.

"What?" Marzia asked.

"Look at the surf coming off those fields," Jo said.

"Shit, horizontal rain!" Felix exclaimed. "Hang on."

Flooring the gas, they drove on until they reached a narrow dirt road going over a large lake where two tornadoes appeared on each side, sucking up water.

"Jesus, I've never seen clutter like this," Jo said, looking up into the sky.

"I don't think anybody has," Felix said. "Flash frequencies are high."

Jo looked around at there surroundings and the water tornadoes. "Felix..." she said. "We're in the core."

Felix looked at Jo, then back to the left side of the lake where the water tornado has split into two.

"Okay, we got sisters," Felix announced.

"Oh my God," Marzia whispered, as her phone begins to ring, scaring her. "Yes? No, I can't talk right now."

"We're right under the flanking line," Jo said.

"I realize that," Felix stated flatly.

"We can't attack this thing from the south, we're gonna get rolled," she said.

"Just watch me," Felix challenged, stepping down on the gas pedal.

"Yes, Adrianna, I know your very upset, but you need to breathe, we both just gotta breathe," Marzia said to her patient.

Out of nowhere, a cow flies through the air, mooing very loudly. Jo, Felix, and Marzia watch as the animal passes by the vehicle in front of them.

"Cow." Jo said.

"I have to go Adrianna, we got cows!" Marzia exclaimed into the phone.

A few seconds later, they all hearing mooing from the right side of the lake. Looking over, they watch as the same cow goes flying through the air in front of them as if the tornadoes are playing catch with the helpless animal.

"Another cow!" Jo exclaimed.

"Actually, I think that might have been the same one," Felix said. "Damn it, we got drunkards here, we have no path!"

"This is not good, get us outta here," Jo said.

"I'm trying, okay!" Felix exclaimed in annoyance.

"Floor it!" Jo demanded.

Driving faster, the three water tornadoes came towards the truck, and Felix slammed on the brakes as Marzia began to scream at the approaching tornadoes.

"Hold on!" Felix yelled, holding onto Marzia's hand.

The water three tornadoes came together as one and began to spin the truck around like a carousel on the road. Marzia continued to scream in terror while Jo looked around in amazement inside the tornado.

"Honey, hang on!" Felix shouted.

The truck continued to spin around in a circle until the tornado subsided, disappearing into the clouds. Silence overcame the vehicle as Felix, Marzia, and Jo sit there in shock and awe, listening to the sounds of the distant thunder and Marzia's heavy breathing.

Jo and Felix looked at each other and chuckled. Unbuckling there seat belts, they hurried out of the truck and began to shout in celebration.

"Whoo!" Felix yelled, running over to Jo.

"That carousel, we were in it!" Jo screamed, jumping into Felix's arms.

He spun Jo around in his arms. "Whoo-hoo!" Felix exclaimed "Oh my God, that was incredible!"

Standing there, they looked up into the sky and continued to laugh as Marzia slowly climbed out the truck.

Felix looked over at Marzia. "Oh honey," he said, hurrying over to her.

From down the road, the rest of the team arrived and Jo ran over to Rabbit's truck to tell them what happened with the tornadoes.

"Did you see that?!" Jo exclaimed, grinning.

Felix hurried over to a scared Marzia. "It's alright," he whispered, putting his arms around her. "Oh God, it's okay."

Marzia looked up at Felix with tears in her eyes. "No I am not okay, this is not okay," she sobbed. "Okay?" She rested her head on his shoulder as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Felix sighed. "Oh Christ, I'm sorry." he said, rubbing her back. "Honey, I wasn't thinking clearly."

Marzia lifted her head and looked at him. "You remember when you used to tell me that you chased tornadoes?" she asked, her voice quivering. "Deep down, I always thought it was just a metaphor."

"Shh, shh, shh," Felix cooed, soothing her tears. "It's okay."

While Felix was getting Marzia to calm down, the team came over to the truck, shouting about the three water tornadoes.

"Three times a lady!" Beltzer shouted. "Did you see the inflow jets on those fatty's!"

Jo smiled and climbed onto the back of the truck. "I was sitting in the middle of it!" she exclaimed, as everyone laughed.

Laurence walked over. "Hey, I was thinking, and this may not be too bad of an idea," he said nervously. "But if we just got the hell outta of here, 'cuz that was definitely too many tornadoes back there..."

"Are you kidding, this thing's not over, we've only seen the start of it!" Jo replied.

"Hey, you know what, uh, Jo, some of us couldn't help but notice how close we are to Wakita." Rabbit piped in, grinning.

"No." Jo said.

"Yeah, and I know aunt Meg wouldn't mind a pit stop, right?" Sanders asked.

"No!" Jo repeated.

"Red meat, we crave sustenance," Dusty said.

"Guys, we are not invading my aunt," Jo said.

"Food," Dusty said, as everyone joined into the chant. "Food! FOOOOD!"

"Hey!" Jo shouted, smiling. "We are absolutely not going."

Everyone smirked, knowing that Jo was going to change her mind about them visiting her aunt to get something to eat, and even be able to get a shower.

Jo sighed and jumped off the back of the truck. "Alright!" she announced. "We'll go..."


	7. Chapter 6: Steak & Eggs

Chapter 6  
Steak & Eggs/Tall Tales of The Extreme

Arriving in the small town of Wakita, the team followed Felix and Jo to Meg's farmhouse. As they pulled up the driveway, Felix saw Meg turn her attention towards the line of vehicles from across the yard. Her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Felix!" she called happily.

Felix hurried out of the truck. "Meg!" he called back as he helped Marzia out of the truck. "Come on on honey, you must meet Meg, she's wonderful."

Walking across the yard, Felix approached Meg who pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey Meg, how are you?" Felix asked.

"Ohhhhh, it is so good to see you!" Meg exclaimed. "The day before yesterday I was telling Jo how much I've really missed you. You haven't seen any of my new work." Turning, Meg noticed Jo standing beside her. "Jo, oh honey how have you been?" she asked, hugging her. "It looks like you've seen some action."

Jo smiled. "You should have seen it," she said, as she headed towards the house.

Meg giggled and turned her attention towards the team. "Hey boys!" she exclaimed.

"Gimme some of that lovin'!" Dusty called, as everyone stepped forward to hug and kiss Meg.

"Steak and eggs!" everyone said, smiling.

Everyone, but Marzia, got around to hugging Meg. She was introduced to Meg as the team walked into the dining room for some of her home-style cooking that they missed so much.

"Hey, you know in a severe lightening storm, you wanna grab your ankles and stick your butt in the air," Rabbit said, in between bites of his food.

"He's right," Haynes agreed. "If you wanna get hit, that's the safest orifice."

"Yeah, I'd like to get hit by lightening someday," Joey piped in, sarcastically. "You know, just to see what's it's like."

"Hey this is real lemonade," Sanders said. "Hey Meg, I'm moving in here!"

"Guys look out and make a space for Marzia!" Jo announced, walking out of the kitchen with a pan full of food.

Laurence got up from the table and offered his seat to Marzia. Smiling and thanking him, she sat down next to Dusty as Laurence set a plate down in front of her and pulled up another chair.

"Look out, hot food coming through," Jo said, putting a piece of steak on Marzia's plate.

"God Meg, you got a lot of beef," Rabbit said. "Where did you get all this beef?"

"Did you see my cows out front?" she asked.

Rabbit stopped chewing his food and shook his head. "No," he said.

Meg looked at Rabbit and made a gasping face. "Oh, ohhhhh," she exclaimed, smiling.

Rabbit smiled. "Oh," he said, as everyone starts laughing. "Cool."

"You slaughter your own cows, Meg, nice," Dusty said, smiling. Scooping up some mashed potatoes, he plopped a spoonful onto Marzia's plate.

Jo walked over with a bowl of gravy and set it down on the table. "You better grab some while you can," she said.

Dusty poured some gravy onto Marzia's potatoes. "Meg's gravy is so famous, that it's practically a food group," he said to her.

Marzia smiled and dug into her food as Felix walked downstairs and into the dining room with his shirt half buttoned.

"Shower's free!" he announced.

"I'm next!" Jo called out.

Opening a can of pop, Jo walked across the dining room, and bumped into Felix while he was buttoning his shirt. Meg walked over to Felix, holding a plate of food.

"Oh, that looks really good," he said, taking the plate from Meg.

From the living room, Jo looked over at the television which was switched onto the news.

"How can you watch this garbage?" she asked, looking at Beltzer and Preacher.

Felix looked at the TV and grinned. "Oh pardon me gentlemen, but you guys gotta see this!" he announced, cranking up the volume.

"Careful buddy, he'll steal your microphone!" Beltzer called out.

"...What's it like out there to be chasing tornadoes?" the news reporter asked.

The camera panned over to Jonas Miller. "Well for me, it's a thrill of a hunt," he replied, smiling.

Upon seeing Jonas on the television screen, everyone in the dining room began to laugh and make booing noises.

"What a weasel!" Dusty commented as everyone quieted down to hear the rest.

"So as a scientist, can you actually predict tornadoes now?" the reporter asked Jonas.

"Well no, they are very, very unpredictable," Jonas replied. "As some of my more unfortunate colleagues found out earlier today..."

"Ugh!" Haynes exclaimed in disgust. "Turn him off!"

"...But, uh, we hope to change all that," Jonas continued. "With a system that I have devised."

"Oh, shut up!" Rabbit shouted.

"Boooo!" Joey called out.

"Turn him off," Rabbit said.

"What a wiener," Felix said, as he reached over to turn the TV off.

"He really is in love with himself and I thought it was just a summer thing," Jo said.

"Dude, he's gonna rue the day," Dusty said, grinning at Felix. "He's gonna rue the day he comes up against The Extreme, baby."

"Hear, hear!" Rabbit announced.

"Amen, baby," Beltzer commented.

"Felix, I'm talkin' imminent rue-age," Dusty said. "Imminent rue-age."

Marzia looked over at Felix, then back at Dusty who was still grinning. "I was just wondering, but why do you call Felix 'The Extreme'?" she asked.

Dusty grinned and pointed at Felix. "Because Felix is The Extreme," he replied.

"Felix is the most out of control son of a bitch in the game!" Preacher announced.

Felix blushed and grinned. "No, I think I came in second," he said.

"I've seen The Extreme in high gear, man," Dusty said, smiling.

Jo smiled and shook her head. "You guys need to get some new stories," she said, heading towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go clean up."

"So uh, we get this one near Dalton, right," Dusty said.

"Oh God," Beltzer said, covering his face as he laughed.

"We're way too close, and Jo got the bid on it, she's filmin' it, right." Dusty said to Marzia. "And all the sudden, out of nowhere, this shitty looking green Valiant, comes pulling up, right in the way."

"She starts yelling," Beltzer said, trying hard not to laugh. "And this loser stumbles outta the car and he's got like a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand."

"He's naked!" Dusty exclaimed, grinning.

"He's butt naked," Rabbit added.

"Naked," Dusty repeated.

"Not naked," Felix stated, grinning.

Marzia grinned and stared at Felix in disbelief as everyone began to laugh.

"I was not naked!" Felix said.

"He's without apparel," Beltzer whispered in Marzia's ear.

Felix nodded and blushed. "Let's just say I was half-naked," he reasoned.

"Naked," Dusty tells Marzia, continuing the story. "So Jo's yelling at him to get out of the way, right."

Dusty takes a breather for a second and him and Felix begin to laugh.

"So, uh, he just, he strolls up to the twister, and he says "have a drink," and he chucks the bottle into the twister, and it never hits the ground," Dusty said, finishing the story.

"The twister caught it, and sucked it right up," Beltzer added.

"Marzia, this is a tissue of lies," Felix said. "You see there was another Felix, and evil Felix, and I killed him.

"I love him!" Dusty exclaimed, as everyone began to laugh once more.

After Dusty's tale tales of The Extreme, everyone started to talk about the previous tornadoes from earlier in the day.

"Hey speaking of tornadoes, but that was a good sized twister, what was that, an F3?" Preacher asked.

"Solid F2," Felix said.

Marzia shook her head. "See, now you've lost me again with the numbers," she said, smiling at Felix.

"It's the Fujita scale, the numbers measure the intensity of the tornado by how much it eats." Felix explained.

"Eats?" Marzia questioned.

"Destroys," Felix corrected.

"The little encounter we had back there was a strong F2, F3 maybe." Laurence added.

"Maybe we'll see some F4's today." Beltzer said.

"That'd be sweet," Haynes replied, smiling at her boyfriend.

Felix nodded in agreement. "4 is good," he said. "4 will re-locate your house fairly efficiently."

"Is there an F5?" Marzia asked in her bubbly accent.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at Marzia in silence.

"What would that be like?" Marzia asked, looking at everyone.

"The finger of God..." Preacher said.

Marzia looked around the table at everyone. "None of you have never seen an F5 tornado?" she asked.

Felix looked at Meg, then turned his gaze back to Marzia. "Just one of us," he said to her, his tone serious.

Everyone at the table, but Marzia looked upstairs to where Jo was. Around the table, the team began to talk quietly among themselves as Meg excused herself from the group and headed upstairs to where Jo was in her childhood bedroom. She walked in quietly just as Jo was putting on a necklace that her father had given to her just before he was killed.

"Forget it," Meg said. "It doesn't matter what you do. You'll still be beautiful."

"You're a biased," Jo said.

Meg smiled. "Yes I am," she said. "It sounds like old times down there."

"Yes it does," Jo agreed.

"You didn't keep his part of the bargain?" Meg asked.

With tears in her eyes, Jo looked at Meg. "Which part?" she asked, as a tear rolled down her cheek

"To spend his life pining for you and die miserable and alone," Meg answered.

Jo sniffed. "Is that so much to ask." she said.

Meg walked toward Jo and stood in front of her. "I don't know," she said. "Felix always went his own way, which was usually the same way you were going."

Jo smiled. "That seems like a long time ago," she said.

"Not so long, Jo," Meg whispered. "He's here... isn't he?"

Jo turned her head and looked out the window, gazing at the wind chimes that were spinning in the gentle breeze of the wind and making soft clinging noises.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "That is so beautiful," she said.

The silence in the house was cut short by Dusty shouting in the living room downstairs.

"We got one baby!" he announced, watching the news report. "An F3, right outside of Parlaine!"

Gathering everything up, everyone hurried outside to there vehicles.

"Marzia, I want you to ride along with Dusty, ok?" Felix said. He hurried back into the house. "Alright, let's go people!"

"Do we know where Jonas is!" Jo asked.

"Yeah, he's still in Melsville," Rabbit replied.

"If he's moving, can we beat him?" Jo asked.

"I'm working on it!" Rabbit called back, as he ran across the yard.

"Thanks for stopping by," Meg said.

"I'm sorry to eat and run," Jo said.

Meg smiled. "It's what you live for," she said, as Jo kissed her on the cheek.

Felix ran out of the house and planted a quick kiss on Meg's cheek before running off to the truck.

"Bye," he said, quickly.

"It was good to see you Felix!" she called to him.

Dusty walked up to Meg and gave her a hug. "Tasty cow, aunt Meg," he said.

"Dusty, this is for you," she said, handing him a bag of groceries.

Dusty smiled and took the bag. "Oh thank you, sweetheart," he said. Turning towards Marzia, he put his arm around her shoulders. "And your riding with me, right?" he asked her.

Marzia smiled. "Yes," she replied.

"Sweet, sweet..." Dusty said, and he walked away.

Marzia held out her hand to Meg. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you," she said, in her bubbly accent.

Meg smiled and quickly shook her hand. "Likewise," she said. "You better run before you get left behind."

Marzia ran to Dusty's vehicle while everyone else finished getting. Jo jumped into the driver seat pf Felix's truck before he got there.

"Keys," she said, grabbing the keys greedily from Felix.

"Say please," he said, giving her the keys. "Your welcome."

"Rabbit?" Jo radioed.

"Hang on!" Rabbit called back as he jumped into Sanders truck. He grabbed the mic and one of the maps. "Uh, let's go right through Wakita, we'll take Myers Rd. past the fire station, and we'll take 132 to 44 east." he replied.

Felix took the radio mic from Jo as the team drove off. "Rabbit, if you know any shortcuts, let us know, we'll need them every second!" he announced.

As the line of the vehicles pulled out of the driveway, Meg and her golden retriever Mose watched from the yard as the team left, disappearing around the corner.

The team drove past the Wakita water tower and the fire station, towards flat land. Reaching a patch of the forest, Felix radioed Rabbit.

"Okay, Rabbit, time to impress me!" he said.

"Okay, about a mile up there's a little detour we're gonna take a little walk in the woods!" Rabbit announced.

They turned onto a winding dirt road, through a thicket. Driving on, Jo went over a bump.

"Whoa!" Felix exclaimed. He picked up the radio mic. "Okay, it's a little bumpy here, folks!" he announced. Turning towards Jo, he held a few electronic devices. "Okay, let's get you wired," he said.

He attached a wireless mic headset on her, and clipped the receiver on the waistband of her pants.

"Oh, excuse me," Felix said, as his hands accidentally brushed against her breasts.

Jo smiled and blushed slightly. Deep down, she was enjoying the feeling of Felix being this close to her.

Felix smiled. "Okay, your all set," he said.

From the radio, they heard Beltzer and Haynes shout in celebration as they went over the bump in the road.

"See, kids, an ordinary person spends his life avoiding tense situations!" Beltzer radioed.

"Repo man spends his life getting in to tense situations, BELTZER!" Dusty radioed back. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Okay Rabbit, what do you got?" Felix asked into the radio.

"Okay, Felix, Jo, turn left here towards that farm." Rabbit replied.

"You sure about that?" Felix asked.

"Uhhh, yeah," he said. "Trust me. Rabbit is good, Rabbit is wise."

Jo scoffed. "Mother of God," she muttered.

"Christ..." Felix grumbled. He picked up the radio mic once more. "This is a field, Rabbit!" he said.

"I know, keep going, beyond it, right through that brush!" Rabbit radioed. "You see that brush right in front of you?"

"Well yeah, we see the brush, but what's beyond that?" Felix asked.

"Beyond what?" Rabbit radioed.

Jo sighed in annoyance. "Beyond what?" she questioned.

Felix rolled his eyes. "The brush!" he yelled into the mic. "What is beyond that?"

"Oh, uh... it's the highway, it's the highway!" Rabbit announced.

Driving through the brush, they reached a massive cornfield.

Jo grabbed the radio mic from Felix. "Where's the road, Rabbit?" she asked.

In the other truck, Sanders looked over at Rabbit. "Yeah, where's the road, man?" he asked, grinning.

"The road should appear at any moment!" Rabbit replied.

Suddenly, as Jo reached the end of the cornfield, she pulled out onto the road right in front of Jonas and his team. Honking the horn, Jonas swerved out of the way as the rest of the team pulled out in front of the vans and in turn they honked there horns and began to cuss and yell.

Preacher flipped off the people on Jonas' team. "Hello," he said, sarcastically. "Shit!"

"She's insane," Jonas said. Grabbing the radio mic, he radioed Jo and Felix. "Your insane Jo, what are you tryin' to do, get somebody killed?!" he yelled.

"Oh really Jonas, it was really nice of you to stop back there and make sure we we're all right!" Jo yelled back sarcastically.

Felix grabbed the radio mic from Jo as she continued her assault on Jonas. "Okay, okay, give me the mic," he said, turning it off.

"...And you see ten people on the side of the road and not stop!" Jo finished, as the radio mic was turned off.

Felix put his hand on Jo's shoulder to calm her down. "Okay, calm down, let's keep this channel clear," he said, softly.

Jo rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "What a dirtbag," she mumbled.


	8. Chapter 7: Felix's Confession

**The title to this chapter might change but for right now, I can't seem to think up different title names. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 7  
Felix's Confession

As the day went on, the sky got darker even though it was only two in the afternoon. The team followed Jo and Felix to the spot where they were sure that the tornado would eventually touch down.

Felix looked at the clouds. "We're going to have to get off of this road," he said quietly.

Jo looked over at Felix. "What?" she asked. "This is no time for guessing..."

"I'm not guessing, just make a right turn, trust me," he interrupted.

"Do you wanna drive?" Jo asked.

He sighed. "Just turn!" Felix demanded.

Jo rolled her eyes and obeyed Felix's command. She turned sharply down the next road with the rest of the crew following behind. On the other team, Eddie watched as Jo's team turned onto the next road.

"Do we follow?" Eddie asked.

Jonas looked out the window. "We do not," he replied.

Eddie and the rest of Jonas' crew continued driving down the road, past Jo's team.

In Sanders truck, Rabbit looked through all road maps, trying to find the name of the road that they were on.

Sanders chuckled. "What are you doing, man?" he asked, grinning.

Rabbit sighed and reached behind the seat for another map. "I don't know," he said. "I'm trying to find the name of this road. It's like 'Bob's Rd,'" he added sarcastically and Sanders laughed once more.

Over the radio, they heard Joey and Laurence.

"We've got a touchdown!" Joey announced.

"We got a touchdown, touchdown, tornado is on the ground!" Laurence radioed. "Looks like it's coming down route 33."

"Jo, we're on 33," Felix said.

"What's the path?" Jo asked Laurence.

"Uh, it's going about 35 miles an hour," Laurence replied.

A few cars back, Laurence and Rabbit looked around for the tornado but could not spot it's location.

"Do you see it?" Rabbit asked Sanders.

"I cannot see it," Sanders replied, looking around "Where is it? Hello?"

"Where are you guys looking?" Rabbit radioed.

Felix looked around. "Where, where, where?" he asked.

"Direction Rabbit," Jo radioed.

Rabbit looked at the map. "North, northeast!" he replied. "North, northeast, you copy!"

"Shit, it's coming right at us," Felix said.

"Uh, actually, she's gone vertical, gone vertical," Laurence announced. "This sucker is really starting to gain strength!"

Jo looked at the clouds which were now dark and ominous. "Do you see it?" she asked.

"No, I don't see it at all," Felix said. He grabbed the radio mic. "Beltzer, we don't have a visual, I repeat, we do not have a visual, help us out, here!" he said.

"Where is it?" Jo asked, looking around.

"Yeah, I got it Felix." Beltzer said. "It's the best motion I've ever seen! It's like the base of this fatty is over a half a mile wide!"

"Rabbit?" Felix radioed.

"If your going east on 7, it should be coming right over that hill in a matter of minutes!" he replied.

"This is the one, man," Sanders said. "I feel it..."

"It has to be around here somewhere," Felix said.

Jo leaned forward and looked at the darkened sky. "Maybe it stalled," she suggested.

Felix shook his head and looked at the hill ahead of them where the clouds were now black with a tint of dark green. "No, I think Rabbit is right," he said. "It's gonna show it's ugly face right over that hill." He looked over at Jo. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"Are you gonna go for it, Jo?" Dusty radioed.

"Jo?" Felix said. "It's now or never."

Jo picked up the radio mic. "Time for deployment guys, let's do it," she announced.

Continuing on down the road, Jo and the team crossed a small bridge just as the hail started to fall.

"Okay, we got hail," Felix said.

"Hail," Jo announced. "We got hail!"

The team slowed down as Felix and Jo went on ahead. They stopped on the side of the road to set up the camera's and other equipment.

"Upflow, Beltzer, we have upflow, copy!" Jo announced.

"Yeah, Jo, I'm checkin' it, I'm checkin' it, she's almost up!" he radioed back.

"Felix, right now, this is it!" Jo said.

"I'll get Dorothy ready," he said.

Climbing into the back seat, Felix slid open the back window and climbed out onto the truck bed. Hail began to hit his arms, hurting him.

"Ow, shit!" he cried out, grabbing his injured arm.

Back at the team's base camp, Dusty ran over to Beltzer as the hail continued.

"Do you see him?" Dusty asked. "Do you see him?!"

"What?" Beltzer asked.

"The red truck going right towards the core!" Dusty shouted.

"No!" Beltzer replied.

"He's not talking about Felix is he?!" Marzia demanded.

As Jo kept driving, the tornado touched down on the hill.

"Are you okay?!" Jo asked.

Felix leaned in through the back window. "I'm alright, just keep going!" he replied.

Flipping some switches, Dorothy turned on and the sirens began to go off on the weather device.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team had turned on the camera's and they started to film the tornado from a distance.

"Hey, Beltzer, we got a view!" Dusty shouted.

"Yeah I can see it!" Beltzer replied. "Alright, I got it! That's no moon, it's a space station, whoo!"

Farther down the radio, Jo drove faster as stuff began to fly through the air.

"Debris, we have debris!" she announced.

In the back of the truck, Felix began to struggle with the straps attached to Dorothy. "Damn it, kom igen, kom igen!" he exclaimed, shouting in Swedish. He turned on the last of the switches. "Okay, all set!" he shouted.

The tornado touched down several times in the same spot as Dusty stood there, filming it in pure awe.

"They're in the bear cage!" Dusty shouted with excitement. "Oh my God, oh my God!" He turned around and grabbed Marzia, pushing her towards the camera. "Marzia, look at this!" he exclaimed. "Take a peek!"

"No, I don't want to!" Marzia shouted.

"You can really feel it with a telephoto lens!" Dusty told her.

Soaked with the rain, Marzia looked at him in disbelief. "No!" she argued.

"Oh come on what's the matter?!" Dusty asked. "What's wrong, Marzia?!"

"You people are all crazy do you know that?!" Marzia shouted. "This, all of this, is just insane!"

"What?!" Dusty asked in disbelief.

"Dusty, are you set up yet!" Jo radioed. "We're not leaving until we get this!"

"And she's the craziest one of them all!" Marzia shouted, referring to Jo. "She's putting Felix's life in danger with this goddamn bullshit!"

Running over to Beltzer's van, Dusty watched in disbelief as Marzia grabbed the radio mic in a frenzy, and she began to yell and shout at Jo. Beltzer and Rabbit stared at her, thinking that the young Italian woman was beginning to lose her mind.

"Tutto questo, è tutto stronzate cosa stai facendo!" she screamed into the radio in Italian over the deafening roar of the wind. "Il tuo tutti pazzi!"

Back on the hill, Felix continued to get Dorothy ready to be deployed and inside the truck, he could faintly hear Jo yelling about something over the radio. He began to struggle to get back to the window as a tree branch flew by, hitting him on his arm.

"Okay, she's almost ready!" Felix shouted to Jo.

"Hold on!" she called back. "We're almost there, we're almost there!"

Out of nowhere, a fishing boat flew through the air, narrowly missing the truck as Jo continued on down the road.

"Whoa!" Felix exclaimed, as he watched the boat fly through the air. Turning around, he looked down the road and noticed that Jo was driving dangerously close to the top of the hill where the tornado was. "Stop, this is fine!" he yelled.

"It could shift, we gotta get a little closer, just a little more closer!" Jo called back.

"Stop, Jo!" Felix cried out.

Just as a tricycle crashed against the windshield, Jo slammed on the brakes. "Alright that's close enough." she said.

From the back of the truck, Felix was thrown forward, and he smashed his head against the window.

Felix jumped off the back of the truck. "Okay hurry!" he shouted, as Jo hurried out of the vehicle. "Get the tailgate!"

"You got it?!" she asked.

"Yeah, she's all set, help me get her down!" Felix replied. "Hurry!"

Opening the tailgate, Jo and Felix struggled to get Dorothy onto the road as the tornado loomed overhead on the hill.

"Let's go!" Jo shouted.

Trying to unhook the straps on Dorothy, they watched as the tornado created a giant fire ball at the base of the funnel which created an explosion.

"Oh my God, Felix, we gotta hurry!" Jo screamed out above the deafening roar of the wind.

"Damn!" Felix exclaimed. "We gotta go now!"

"We can do this!" Jo yelled to him. "Come on, come on!"

"Shit, it's stuck!" Felix shouted, as he tried to unhook the straps.

Up on the hill, the tornado turned towards the line of telephone wires. The poles began to shake and spark, and the one right above Jo and Felix sparked and began to fall.

"Felix!" Jo shouted, as he grabbed her.

"Get down, look out!" he shouted, pulling her away from the truck. "Come on, hurry!"

Jo screamed as the telephone pole fell onto the truck, knocking Dorothy onto the road, and the sensors spilled all over ground.

Suddenly, the tornado subsided and the wind and rain stopped. All that remained was an eerie silence as Jo and Felix looked around.

"Where did it go?" Felix asked. "Where is it?"

Back at Beltzer's truck, he began to push all the keys on the computer as the information on the radar disappeared.

"What's goin' on?" he asked in disbelief. "Oh, I don't believe this! What the hell?"

"What does the Doppler say?" Rabbit called out.

Preacher looked up into the sky. "It's the cone of silence..." he said, as a look of horror crossed over his face.

"Jo, Felix, it's over!" Beltzer radioed. "The thing was stable, and-and-and then-then it's... it's gone!"

From the hill, they heard a rumble of thunder followed by a low roar of the wind which meant that the tornado would appear out of nowhere any minute.

"It's back building!" Jo exclaimed.

"It's not through yet," Felix replied. Turning, he looked back at the clouds which had began to swirl. "Your right, it's back building! We have a jumper here!"

Jo ran towards the truck and grabbed the radio mic. "Beltzer, it's back building, you gotta track it!" she shouted.

"Yeah, Jo, we know!" Beltzer replied. "The data is incomplete and I think you better hurry and get outta there, you copy?!"

Bending down, Jo began to grab all the sensors scattered on the road.

"Felix, help," she said. "Felix, help me pick these up!"

"Jo, we need to leave!" he shouted.

"No, no, no!" Jo argued. "Help me, HELP ME!"

Felix grabbed Jo by the arm quickly began to drag her towards the truck. "Forget the censors!" he shouted, as fear overtook his voice.

"No!" Jo shouted.

"We gotta get out of here now, it's gonna jump!" Felix yelled.

"Beltzer will see it, and if it drops anywhere near us, he'll tell us!" Jo yelled back.

Felix pushed her into the truck. "It's not gonna drop anywhere near us, it's gonna drop right on top of us!" he exclaimed in fear.

Quickly getting into the truck, the tornado touched down right in front of them but disappeared once more.

"We can still do this!" Jo shouted, but Felix ignored her as he backed away. "Wait, wait, wait, no, no, no, no, go back! Go back, Felix!"

"Forget it, Jo!" Felix exclaimed. "Forget it!"

"Go back, it's not too late!" Jo pleaded.

As the rain started again, they backed away from the spot where Dorothy was. Felix began to turn the truck around so they could head back towards the rest of the group.

"Go back!" Jo shouted.

"Just forget it, it's too late," Felix said.

Jo opened her door and jumped out, running for the sensors. "Help me!" she cried. "Help me!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Felix asked, running towards her. "Jo, the pack is wasted now, it's all over!"

"What's wrong with you, we can still do this!" she argued.

"Jesus Christ, listen to yourself, you're obsessed!" Felix yelled.

"You've never seen what that thing can do, so don't even talk to me about..." she began, yelling in Felix's face.

"Jag såg precis det!" Felix screamed at her in Swedish.

Jo pushed him away in. "...And you've never seen it!" she screamed back. "You've never seen it miss this house, and miss that house, and come after you!"

Felix looked at her in disbelief. "My God, Jo, is that what you think it did?!" he asked.

Jo turned and began to walk away. "I don't know," she muttered.

"Goddammit Jo, why can't you just forget it?!" Felix demanded, as he walked towards her.

"You don't understand, okay, and you'll never know," Jo called back.

"When's it gonna be enough, huh?!" he asked. "How close do you have to get?" Felix ran towards Jo and grabbed her by her arms. "Josephine Elizabeth Kjellberg, talk to me!" he demanded, angrily. "Jo, things go wrong! You can't explain it and you can't predict it! Killing yourself will not bring your father back. Look, I'm sorry that he died, but it was a long time ago. You have to move on. Stop living in the past and look at what you've got right in front of you!"

"What are you saying?" Jo asked in confusion.

"Me, Jo..." Felix said, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Upset, Felix walked away towards the truck as the rain continued, leaving Jo to stand there and eventually she followed behind him.

Unaware that there CB radio was on the whole time during the fight, Marzia heard everything between them, and immediately, she could feel sadness overcome herself for Jo. As she stood there in the rain underneath the umbrella with Dusty, a few tears slid down her cheeks. She looked around as the rest of the team remained silent, and they waited for Jo and Felix to return.

Jo and Felix waited a while before going back to meet up with the others. Together, they sat there in the truck in silence, staring out the window and listening to the sounds of the rain.

Starting the truck back up, Felix sighed and drove off as Jo sat in the passenger seat, avoiding eye contact. Remembering the tragic death of her father on that one horrible night, silent tears slid down her cheeks as they headed back to meet up with the rest of the crew, and deep down, Jo knew that Felix still loved her...

* * *

**This scene gets me every time. :'(**

**Review if you liked the little episode that Marzia had over the radio with Jo that I added in. :) **


End file.
